


【九悠】推拉

by Gimpohimesama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimpohimesama/pseuds/Gimpohimesama
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, 九悠
Kudos: 9





	【九悠】推拉

“马克非常可爱，马克是我很喜欢的弟弟，跟马克在一起很解压，很有趣。”

“廷祐啊，廷祐呢总是关心我联系我，会问我吃饭了没，在干嘛这样的，我有时候甚至会觉得廷祐太喜欢我太依赖我了，如果没有我是不是活不下去的程度（笑）。”

“-如果拿到了驾照最想先让哪位成员坐上副驾驶？”

“-首先是马克，载过马克之后第二个再载廷祐，廷祐会嫉妒，如果第一个载了廷祐他会一直开玩笑什么的，担心会出事故。”

第二周了，中本悠太已经连续两周在电台同时提到他和李马克了。

作为YUTA AT HOME电台DJ的家属，金廷祐非常自觉地每周五23点准时打开电台做一名忠实听众，虽然金廷祐听不懂日语，但在耳机里听到哥的声音轻轻柔柔地拂过耳膜确实是一件很享受的事儿，至于讲的内容等哥哥下播后睡觉前再给他专属翻译就好了，更何况推上粉丝实时互动也算得上半个同传了。不过显然有些内容中本悠太更乐于通过别的途径让他知道。

推拉作为他俩感情生活中的调味剂，不推拉是不可能的。要加大推拉的威力，工具人也是不可或缺的，很缺德很拙劣但有效。（小马小马我爱你，别骂我么么~）

But，玩儿太过火了那必然会导致反效果。金廷祐想感情终归是两个人的事儿，不能每次两人有矛盾了就找李马克，有事儿说事儿才是最好的解决方法，况且他就李马克唯一一个拜了把子的亲故，可禁不起造。

要怎么才能让中本悠太长这个教训呢。

“平时的话，我吃饭的时候会去叫我的亲故jungwoo起床，今天我洗漱的时候，jungwoo已经来了”，说着李马克就躺到了躺在自己床上的金廷祐的身上。Relay cam全程俩亲故吃吃喝喝玩玩黏黏糊糊，看到李马克举着相机，金廷祐就贴上去搂住李马克，故作暧昧的眼神挑衅地看着镜头。

播出的那天中本悠太腮都要被他自己舌头顶破了，饭也不找金廷祐吃了，也没等来金廷祐找他。

周五电台播完之后中本悠太回了宿舍，泰一哥刚吃完夜宵，看见中本悠太随意提了一嘴，“悠太回来了，辛苦啦，马克和小九出去看电影了应该也快回来了，你也早点休息哈~”。

一听这话，中本悠太直接在沙发上坐定了，气得。

前两周推拉计划中的“推”倒是推了，今晚电台听众来信问鞋子会不会放到鞋柜里，中本悠太借机提了去年生日小男友祐送的鞋子，还特意强调是很贵的鞋子，小男友作风俭朴，给他买礼物却毫不眨眼。像这样的鞋子和自己喜欢的会好好收起来放到柜子上展示。本想着能“拉”一下的，没成想上两次推太远了拉不回来了。

又过了十几分钟，中本悠太快没耐心想直接给金廷祐打电话的时候听到玄关门外传来两人的声音，赶紧目不斜视地坐好。两人一进门就看到悠太哥灯也不开就坐沙发那儿开着电视看弥留之国的爱丽丝。金廷祐一看还是上次他和中本悠太看到的那集，一下儿就心软了，金廷祐及时扭了自己大腿一下，绷住了，没打算开口。李马克当晚也听金廷祐说了他的顾虑，想着这事儿确实掺和不了，主动上前叫打招呼说悠太哥电台辛苦啦，怎么不早点儿休息呀。中本悠太直愣愣盯着金廷祐说：“马克你先回房间，我有话和金廷祐说。”李马克脚底抹油地蹿了。

金廷祐一步分三步拖拉着边走还故意冷着脸说“我和哥没什么好说的”。中本悠太上前一步直接拽着金廷祐进了浴室，脸色不虞地问金廷祐“今晚听我电台了吗，你俩去哪儿看的电影，看的什么电影。”

金廷祐把手腕从中本悠太手里抽出来反过来牵着中本悠太的手笑盈盈地看着中本悠太说：“看了爱情片，点了两份爆米花，马克太困了靠在我肩膀上睡着了，结果两份我都吃了（金廷祐os：李马克！我的好亲故，为了亲故的爱情，暂时委屈你一下下！）”。说完就看中本悠太脸色完全down下来了，转过身甩开手就要往外走，金廷祐眼疾手快从后面把他抱住把门反锁了。金廷祐把中本悠太转过身来面对面，看到中本悠太眼眶红红的，“哥这是怎么了，这不是哥想要的吗？”，中本悠太把头偏到一边不看金廷祐。

“中本悠太，你就是仗着我喜欢你”。

僵持了一会儿，金廷祐紧抱住中本悠太稍显哽咽地说。两个人眼睛都红红的，负着气比赛一样地亲了个你死我活，亲到喘不过来气。两人气喘吁吁地盯着对方中途休息，金廷祐一个不防就被中本悠太推到马桶上坐着。

中本悠太跪在金廷祐两腿中间扒下金廷祐的裤子就开始给他口。中本悠太和自己较劲儿似的舔了几下金廷祐的几把就把两颊吸成真空状态把金廷祐的几把整个含进去做深喉，给自己咳到不行，眼泪都掉出来了，有生理上的也有心理上带来的。

金廷祐没敢爽，赶紧给这只不乖的小奶狮拉到自己腿上虚抱在怀里亲他脸上的泪还有一亲上就会被粘上的唇，一啵一啵地哄着来。中本悠太缓过劲儿了，被亲得来了感觉，自己半脱裤子就要往金廷祐身上坐。金廷祐怕他又没轻没重地伤着自己，把着中本悠太的腰不让他坐。中本悠太说他做过润滑了，金廷祐这才发现中本悠太没穿内裤。

中本悠太吃进去之后俩人都长喟一口气，金廷祐摩挲着中本悠太的侧腰把腿分得更开了咬着后槽牙说，既然润滑都做好了那哥自己动吧。中本悠太哼哼了声两手环着金廷祐的脖子就自己上下套弄了起来，柔软的腰肢扭带着肥满的屁股在金廷祐的几把上左摇右晃，每次中本悠太要亲金廷祐，金廷祐就把脸偏到另一边，被中本悠太夹得头皮发麻也不伸手去抱他。

中本悠太被顶得累得腰眼儿发酸，只能放绝招了，伸着小舌头去舔金廷祐的耳廓，吮吸着金廷祐的耳垂用气音喊：“老公，老公我不行了嗯..啊...要老公抱我，喜欢老公，好想老公动一动呜呜呜，老公，我好难受，你操操老婆...”，喊着就感觉到体内那根又涨大了一圈更硬了，戳得中本悠太的水儿哗哗地流。

金廷祐两手狠狠握住重本悠的细腰往自己的几把上撞，舌头捉住中本悠太的舌头咂磨，把中本悠太的无袖连帽t的衣角从下卷上去放进中本悠太嘴里叼着，头埋在中本悠太胸口牙齿咬着中本悠太的乳头吸吮。他真的爱惨了中本悠太的细腰，不堪一握。上次周偶挤气球那个环节他抱着重本悠的腰，手里柔软的触感让他差点儿在镜头前丢人，还好衣服够宽衣摆够长。

金廷祐想着牙根儿泛痒，“哥你真应该看看你这副浪样儿”。金廷祐把中本悠太抱着提到了洗手台前对着镜子，把碍事儿的衣服都脱了，从后面一个深顶然后慢慢磨着中本悠太的敏感点。金廷祐用手拖在中本悠太的脖子上让他抬头着镜子里的自己。

中本悠太的乳头上还留着金廷祐刚咬的牙印儿还有口水，痒痒的痛痛的，还想要被咬。

金廷祐鼻尖贴在中本悠太的侧脖颈上，气息打在脖动脉上，传到中本悠太的心里。怦怦怦，震耳欲聋。

两人拥在一起看着镜子里的彼此，一迎一和，前后舞动，沉默中只有黏腻的水声。

中本悠太突然觉得好委屈。他不想这样，他想被紧紧拥抱想被热吻想被狠狠打屁股想要俩人像之前那样灵肉合一地做爱。金廷祐察觉到了中本悠太的情绪，但依旧不动声色地磨着他的屁眼和他脆弱的神经。

“我是骗哥的”，在中本悠太开错水闸又把该从屁股里流的水给从眼睛里放出来之前，金廷祐开口了：“我和马克根本没去看电影，宿舍网不好，我是想出去找个咖啡厅网好的地方听哥的电台来着，刚好马克也想出去透透风就一起了。宝贝儿，我们不闹了，我只是想和哥说我们两个之间从来都不应该给别人留空间，不限于李马克，好吗？”

“那上次那个颁奖典礼呢？我侧身都看见你在后面和郑成灿那小子拉手互拍笑成喇叭花儿了都，你还清楚那是个颁奖典礼不是一位安可吧！”“哥当时侧过身不是为了和那谁拥抱吗难道，还有空管我在干什么吗？还有beyond live那次，我就在哥右边，结果你又要去抱站你左边的那人。”“那不是单纯礼节性的吗就...”，中本悠太哑口无言。

“中本悠太，我问你最后一次，是谁离不开谁？”金廷祐不动了，中本悠太的穴口还在收缩着吐吸着金廷祐的下面，金廷祐的几把好热，想被捅碎，他的心也要碎了。

中本悠太想那就说真话吧，他们是恋人不是敌人，他们的结局也绝对不会是梁祝。“我爱他想要他想带他回大阪的家见姐姐和爸妈想被他抱想得要流泪了，不想再看到他和其他人在一起。不是他需要我，是我需要他。”，中本悠转过上半身勾住金廷祐的脖子说：“要你，我要你，是我离不开你，金廷祐，我爱你，你也只能爱我一个。”

金廷祐心里酸酸软软地像要把中本悠太揉进骨血里，爱惜地亲着中本悠太，用手撑着悠的一条腿放到洗手台上，另一只手把住悠的腰缱绻地进出。中本悠太的呻吟声都被堵在嗓子眼儿，下面的水流到地上。

中本悠太单脚没站稳差点儿被自己的水儿滑倒，不乐意得哼唧了一声。金廷祐噗嗤一下笑了出来，“我的小猫咪怎么这么可爱啊~”，说着把中本悠太顶得半趴在洗手台上手肘撑着从镜子里看自己挨操。

金廷祐一下下又快又狠地操在中本悠太的敏感点，操得中本悠太脑海里白光一片，随着金廷祐下一顶射了出来，又被拽回去趴好。金廷祐又插了几十下把几把从中本悠太体内拔出来射到了镜子里中本悠太泛红的脸上。

中本悠太刚射完还沉浸在刚刚的高潮里，屁眼还没合上，被金廷祐一射羞得浑身红了个彻底，瘫软在了地上。金廷祐把他从地上拉起来半抱着他摸摸索索地在淋浴下里里外外冲了下。擦干净后，两人的衣服都穿不了了，直接扔在了洗衣篓里。金廷祐穿上备用的浴袍，“哥肯定走不动了”，不容分说地把中本悠面对面抱了起来，两条腿缠在自己腰上，端着重本悠的屁股把半硬不软的几把又塞了进去。

“我能自己走！”，中本悠太搂着金廷祐脖子想抬屁股让金廷祐的几把滑出来，扭着屁股就要下来。金廷祐才不听他的，pia地一巴掌拍在中本悠太屁股上，用浴袍把两人裹严实了推开浴室门大步往房间走。

中本悠太这下儿老老实实把头怂埋在金廷祐颈窝里，怕谁突然出来上厕所看见这场景他就再没脸见人了。还好无事发生，也多亏了室友哥拍戏不回来两人才不至于在浴室待一晚上。

进了房间锁上门，金廷祐就着面对面的姿势把重本悠放倒在床上抵着重本悠敏感点使劲儿磨了两下，磨得大冬天的小猫咪急着叫春。“哥下次再敢不穿内裤出去晃荡，就给我等着”，金廷祐在中本悠太屁股上重重掐了一下，到底是没继续折腾了，但也没把几把拿出来，说是小猫儿不听话，必须得惩罚。

两人侧躺着，中本悠太被拥在怀里，屁眼被那还依旧精神奕奕的大东西插着，想着果然是，弟弟好，弟弟妙啊！

解开心结后两人心满意足地睡到半晌。金廷祐先醒了给中本悠太盖好被子，去中本悠太宿舍给他找了条内裤，回来后发现中本悠太懵懵地睁着眼头发乱乱地缩在枕头里，喜欢得捧着中本悠太的脸亲了满脸口水，给中本悠太烦得直哼哼。

“猫咪早上不都是这么洗脸的吗，我给你洗你还不高兴了，嗯？我的yu kitty~~~”

金廷祐掀开被子假装没看见自己昨晚动情掐太用力了在中本悠太腰和屁股上留的痕迹，跪坐在床上，动作放轻抓住中本悠太的脚踝把中本悠太两腿分开两脚搭到自己肩膀上，握着中本悠太小腿亲了好几口，在挨踢之前把内裤给中本悠太穿好，又笑着躺倒在中本悠太肚皮上挠他痒痒。

两人闹到快下午才饿得起床吃饭。

十层住户都差不多时间起床，围着坐了一圈就看九悠又粘一块儿。金廷祐右手给中本悠太夹菜，左手给中本悠太按摩腰，“哥哥辛苦了~哥哥多吃点儿~”。其他人不忍直视，给中本悠太臊得。“金小狗你给我control下！”众人表示您两位随意～

小狗狗能有什么坏心眼儿呢😋~


End file.
